Poetic Murderer
by J Rae Mathews
Summary: A drunken woman falls into the path of Vash the Stampede. After awhile, feeling occur in Vash. Does she feel the same...? Maybe...


  


  


Chapter 1

  


Hot deserts long for coldness, while freezing ice burgs wish to feel the heat melt their hard bodies, but yet, why? Why would anything so beautiful, as an ice burg, want to melt away? Why would a sweet, strong, land want to freeze over?

  


The cold, poetic, thoughts ran through her head. "Another beer, Maple?" She gazed up at the, blurry, woman. "Naw," she replied, standing to her feet, grasping her pain-filled head. The woman caught her as she fell over, laughing. "Too much- to drink..." The woman pulled Maple to her feet and, regretfully, threw her outside along with her gun. "No drunks, Maple... You know that." Maple could only laugh.

  


She stumbled through the black night. Looking for her elder brother. "Joshua! Joshie, where are you?" She, suddenly ran into a red-tinted object. She reached for her gun, but her fingers kept sliding off the handle.

  


"Maple! Maple, are you alright? Gee, sorry mister. She had a little too much to drink." Maple began to laugh. "Ain't that the true- uh, truth... Say, Joshie, have you seen my gun?" The boy looked around. "Nope sor-" The red figure was now apparent as he handed a lamp over to Joshua.

  


Joshua's face turned white. "It's-it's V-Vash!" He pulled Maple to her feet, backing slowly away from him. The man's face showed sorrow as he set the lamp on the ground. Maple eyes the unnoticable man. "I thought Vash was ugly..." Even Maple could see the redness build up on the man's face.

  


"I'm not going to hurt you... Just wandering through..." He jumped at Maple's proud laugh. "See? He's just passing...through..." Maple. Finally, slipped through Joshua's fingers and fell to the ground. Joshua took this chance to run and find help.

  


Vash stood there, gazing down at the poor, helpless woman. He sighed, pulling her onto his shoulder and running back to Marel and Milli's cabin, so she could be taken care of.

  


The two women were sitting, rather comfey, before Vash burst through the door.

  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Later on... -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  


"I hate it when you bring drunks here like this." Marel said, dipping a washcloth in cold water. "But, it wasn't only that, Marel. Her friend left her there." Marel looked up from Maple. "I'm sure he was just frightened..."

  


"But..." Vash begun. "He left his friend to lay at my feet." He said as if he was shocked at the fact the boy left the woman lay right infront of Vash the Stampede. Maple began to mummle the poem she had thought of very lightly.

  


_"Humming of the Jungle,_

_sweet touch of the rain._

_Words, little than a mummble,_

_and taken in vain._

_Light from the moon,_

_mercy of Fate._

_We may meet soon,_

_my loving date."_

  


Every word burned Vash's heart as he sat very close to her, listening. 'What soul in her words. A strange... Passion in each phrase'.

  


"Must be a poet," Milli said, backing away from Maple after she finished. "Very expirienced... Or as it sounds." Vash, continued, to listen for more words, staring down at her candle lit face.

  


She looked as if her happiness was pain and everything she knew was lying to her. Every word she heard. As if her entire life was a total, planned out, lie.

  


Vash's heart sank into his stomach and dissolved. 'Poor girl'. His thoughts were interupted as Milli spoke out, "She has such a lovely name... Maple Hardington." Vash, absentmindedly, spoke, "It rolls off your tounge, doesn't it...?" Milli and Marel both looked up at Vash. But his eyes were set on Maple. He couldn't seem to take them off of her. Suddenly, he screamed as she opened one blue eye to look at him.

  


  


~*~*~*~*--__--*~*~*~*~

  


  


NOTE: This is my first try at Trigun. I adore the show and allways thought Vash needed someone to admire...*evil grin*

  


PS, The evil grin was set there to represent what happens twords the end of the story..Nothing nastey though!

  


  


  


________ Vash, Milli, and Marel, along with Knives and ect are trademark of Trigun's producers. Maple is another thing _______

  



End file.
